The usage of NFC has become common place in the market. Rubber stamps for the purpose of authenticating documents in the real world are still a commonplace despite the fact that electronic solutions of document processing and signature exist.
Near Field Communication (NFC) is a technology that uses electromagnetic waves to exchange data. NFC waves are transmitted over a short-range (on the order of a few inches) and at high-frequencies. NFC devices are already being used to make payments at point of sale devices. NFC is an open standard (see, e.g. ISO/IEC 18092) specifying modulation schemes, coding, transfer speeds and RF interface. There has been wider adoption of NFC as a communication platform because it proves better security for financial transactions and access control.
A problem arises in the real world is that no single company is able to introduce a method of document authenticity verification. Which has resulted in companies not being able to be truly paperless because in certain business process, documents still need to be verified with a company chop using a rubber stamp.
Accordingly, the present invention seeks to resolve this problem by redefining the usage of the rubber stamp or the like objects as an authentication device by having an embedded NFC tag in the stamp.